As games that can be executed on terminals such as smartphones, games in which a plurality of players can participate, such as multi-battles, have existed in the past.
In many cases, a function for carrying out communication among the plurality of players during the execution of such a game is provided (e.g., see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).